Dream Catcher
by kavictoria
Summary: Lily Evans finds herself falling fast for Sirius Black, something she would have never dreamt would have happened. But if shes in love with Sirius...why is James constantly on her mind? And what is with these horrible dreams she keeps having? LS & LJ
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Thanks for choosing my story to read! I hope you wont be disapointed! Please review!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but a few origional characters and the plot...suxs to be me I know...

Chapter one: upside down

The night was dark and eerie as I lay there staring up at the sky that loomed above me. The sky was almost completely empty save for the few stars scattered across it. A gust of wind blew over me and sent chills thoughout my body. It blew a strand of long red hair into my face and I swept it away with an irritated hand.

It was chilly out and my black tank top and shorts did little to warm me. I momentarily wished that I had grabbed my sweater before heading out into the cool October night. But I had not been thinking about that at the time, and neither did I care.

I still don't. Not really. How could I care about my comfort, how could I be happy or comfortable when my parents are dead? And its my fault.

My mind went back to earlier that afternoon when the mail had arrived at dinner.

Its funny how life has a way of dropping you the hardest the moment you finally raise yourself back up. Just when you think that things are finally better.

Then BAM, just like that its over.

I had actually laughed for the first time that week. A real laugh that is. Not a strained, just trying to get everyone to leave you alone laugh. Ever since my former bestfriend, Ally, backstabbed me, stole my boyfriend, and left me for the more "popular" group...things have just been different.

But then Zoe and I became closer and closer, and I realized that she was a better friend to me in the short time we've been close than Ally was in three years. But its still hard. Losing someone who you were so close with for so long. I was still starting to feel better though...

Then I got the letter. And it changed everything. It was even worse then the whole Ally episode.

That single, crisp white sheet of paper held the most horrible thing I have ever had to read. The four words I would never want anyone eles to ever have to hear, were written somewhere in the middle of a bunch of fluffed up words. Condolences, false sympathy of someone who probably wrote the same words in every letter like it. No real feelings were involved, just empty words sketched onto a letter that would forever change my life.

The four words were " your parents have persished" and they turned my world upside down.

What would I do now? On the holidays I could hardly go home to an empty house. A place filled with memories of happier times. Times when my parents would sing me to sleep and bake me cookies. Even the less happy times were treasured memories now. I especially couldn't go home to a house with Petunia as my only company. She would put all of the blame on my I am sure. Tell me that if I weren't a freaky witch they would still be alive, my parents I mean. Maybe she would be right too. Maybe it is my fault.

A/N: Ok, I realize that this chapter is really short, but it is just kind of the prologe to the story. The next chapters are sure to be longer. I have already got chapter 2 written so if I get enough reviews and dont have to re write this one it should be up soon. Please read and review! It really makes my feel as though all of my hard work is appreciated. Thanks so much for reading! mwh!

Deceptive shadows


	2. An Introduction

A/N: Here is the second addition to my story "Dream Catcher". I know that the last chapter was really short but Hopefully this one will be longer, it is in my notebook. If not they will _get_ longer, promise! Please leave a review! It helps alot and just makes me so darn happy. If you like it...tell me! Even if you don't like it, tell me. Im not saying flame me but constructive critism is welcome.

Disclaimer: Ok, you all know the drill. I own NOTHING. Well besides the plot and a few characters.

Chapter 2:

"So tell me Snape, does your Mummy make you wash your hair when you go home, or is it always this slimy and disgusting?" James Potter, prankster and all-around trouble maker extrodinair, taunted the sixth year Slytherin standing opposite him.

"Shut it Potter!" he said through gritted teeth, "Or I swear I'll--"

"You'll what? Gag us to death with your stench?" Bestfriend to James and second most popular guy in Hogwarts, Sirius Black asked, his voice seeping with mirth and sarcasm.

I sat watching the exchange from my place near the castle. Fury was raging inside of me at the way James and Sirius always taunted and teased Snape. Sure I can't stand the Slytherin either, but just because he is a slimy git doesn't mean that they could make his life hell on a daily basis.

James Potter is, in my oppinion, a egotistical prat. Sure I don't really know him, but that much is evident. He is the most popular guy in all of Hogwarts, has a fan club consisting of most of the Hogwarts female population, and has, along with the rest of his "group" a certain talent for trouble. But even with my low oppinion of him, I can't deny that he is quite easy on the eyes. Messy dark brown hair, intense grey eyes covered by small wire rimmed glasses, and the tanned body of a quiditch star, are just some of his many attributes. But, don't get me wrong, I'm not some ditzy "Oh I love James Potter" clone. Not even close, infact I refuse to think he is hot and take back everything I just said about him, save for the egotistical part anyway. As you can tell, I don't very much like him. But of course, what's the point of likeing someone who doesn't even know you are alive?

Sirius Black, as I said earlier, is James' best friend and the second most popular guy at school. He has shaggy black locks and deep blue eyes. He also has a fan club, of which the population matches James', maybe even passes it. He too has a talent for trouble and is the leader of their group. He isn't bad looking himself, actually I could safely say that most girls here at this fine wizardry school have pictures of him adorning their walls, and not just one either, tons. I've seen it, and its scary.

Then there is Remus, I have often considered taking him off of my dislike list, he is sweet and studious, the quiet one of the bunch. But the fact that he keeps company with such people as he does always nags at me. He has longish sandy blonde hair and baby blue eyes, quite hot actually. He was a prefect with me in fifth year and still is today, in our sixth year. One of the top students in all of our classes. But of course so are the rest of their group, somehow, except for Petter Pettigrew.

Petter Pettigrew is a small rat like of a boy. He has light brown hair and his eyes are always so squinty that I could never even tell their color. Not like I care anyway. I never really cared much for him, not many did. He kind of gives me the creeps. I, for the life of me, can't even figure out why they are friends with him. He is nothing like the rest of them.

They collectively call themselves the Mauruders. A name that they picked for themselves, but is fitting all the same. That's what they do after all. They maurude around the school pulling pranks and the like. They are never out of trouble for even a day I don't believe.

Me? I am a nobody at this school. A nerd, a bookworm I have been labeled. Most don't even know that I exsist and those who do only know me as the "know-it-all" girl who takes all the notes in class and raises my hand to every question.

In class, I rise to the top, but oustide of class, I fade drastically into the background. Forgotten by all. Unnoticed and passed by.

I don't fit in in the world of lipgloss and flirtations. I never have. I don't spend hours stareing endlessly into the mirror.

I am not a beauty queen and have never claimed such. I am simply me, Lily Anna Evans, take me or leave me.

Now I'm not saying that I am ugly. I'm not. I just dont embellish myself with tons of makeup and too tight clothing. Infact the only makeup I wear is my smudged black eyeliner, which I constantly wear.

I have naturally wavy dark red hair and emerald almond shapped eyes. My looks have always been a mystery in my family, no one knows where my red hair or green eyes came from, they dont resemble anything anyone in my family had ever had. Which had kind of always made me wonder if I were adopted. And I might believe I were if it weren't for the many traits that I have of my parents.

Like the few little freckles that spot my nose, the pouty shape of my lips, or my small upturned nose. All of these things make me greatly resemble my Mum.

Then of course there is my poetic "writers" mind. The fact that I am constantly writing and reading the ingenious words of others prove that I am definitly my Fathers daughter.

These thoughts of my parents brought a fresh wave of tears to my eyes. It seemed like I had been crying alot lately, all the time. But I quickly wiped them away, not wanting anyone to see them.

About ten minutes past with me just thinking about my life when I heard someone next to me.

"Lily, Lily...earth to Lily? Hello!" My bestfriend Zoe lane was saying, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Hmm..yeah?"

"I have been sitting here for like three whole minutes and you haven't even noticed me." She said laughing. This isn't the first time that this had happened. Not even close.

"Oh...sorry," I grinned " I was thinking."

"Well, sorry for the interruption, but are you going to the big " Gryffinder won once again" party tonight?"

"Me? Go to a party, surrounded by Potter and his mindless stalkers? I think I'll pass.

"Oh come on! You never go anywhere like this with me! It'll be fun, we can sit around laughing at them behind their backs and thinking up funny things to do to them while they sleep. It will be like old times!" She begged.

I laughed.

"As fun as that sounds, I still don't really wanna go. Go on without me, you will have a blast. You know I would rather be by myself writting than at a party anyway."

"Ok, fine..." she sighed "but if you change your mind you had better tell me."

"Promise" I said with a grin.

Zoe, though I wouldn't call her a party girl, definitly enjoyed one. Which was one thing in which we differred drastically. Sometimes I wondered why she even chose to be my friend. With her sleek black hair, bright blue eyes, and glowing tan skin she had more than a few boys attention, including the Mauruders.

"Well, I think that I am going to go take a nap before dinner, I'm a bit tired. I'll see you later okay?" I said.

"Yeah, see you."

A/N: Okay, well what did you think? Please let me know! I need to know what people think so that I will know if its worth posting. Otherwise I will just keep it in my notebook.

REVIEW!pweese


	3. Since the dreams began

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter! Sheesh.

_Chapter three: Since the dreams began_

_I sat up suddenly, everything was a blur at first and then, it was clear. I screamed as I took in the ghastly images around me, but my voice bearly came out as a whisper. The place was dark except for a few candles that lighted the room in a haunting sort of way. All I could see everywhere I looked were mangled bodies sprawled across the floor, twitching as though they were having a horrid nightmare. I wanted to wake them, I wanted to make their screams stop. But I couldn't move. I was paralized with fear. I cautiously looked over my own body, scared of what I might see. What I did see scared me. I was covered in cuts and bruises, my shirt and blue jeans torn beyond reconition and soaked in dark red blood. Tears of confusion and fear ran down my dirty cheeks leaving smeared trails in their wake. I didn't know where I was or how I had got to such a place. I wanted to run._

_Even though I was surrounded by people I suddenly felt a pressence behind me. I turned and squinted my eyes to see more clearly in the dim light. Thats when I saw him. A body lying in a heap in the corner next to me. Even with all his cuts and bruises I could tell who it was. James. His eyes stared blankly back at me, the usual twinkle completely gone. I crawled to him. _

_"James! James, are you OK?" I cried._

_No answer._

_I shook him, careful not to hurt him but wanting desperatly to know he was ok._

_"Lily," A voice called to me from a distance. I jumped at the sound and turned, my head flinging in all directions trying to place the voice. "Lily, run!"_

_I could see him now, the voice who had called to me. It was as though he were two feet in front of me, but his voice sounded like it were miles. I peered at the man through my tears trying to make out his face, but it was more of a shadow than a figure. The only thing that showed were two bright, gleaming, emerald green eyes. The mans eyes held a comfort in them. They were mysterious, yet so formiliar._

_"Who are you?" I whispered. But he only said "Run now, you will find your way. Go with James and run." And then he was gone. Vanished. _

Run? where to? I am stuck in this place...where ever that is. And James...hes dead... _I turned to look where he was lying behind me, but he wasn't there anymore._

_"Lily, lets go!" I whirled around. James? He grabbed me by the arm and was pulling me quickly from the room. _

_"James," I cried "I thought you were dead. Whats going on? Where are we?"_

_I wanted to hug him. I was so glad that he was ok. But before I could get the chance, he vanished. "James!"_

_"Where do you think you are going Mudblood?" It was the coldest, darkest voice that I had ever heard that came from behind me and caused my bones to chill. That voice could only belong to one person. Voldamort._

I sprang up. I was back in my room suddenly. I looked down at my body that was now covered in my usual pink and black pajamas and realized with relief that it was only a dream. _But it felt so real_. My body was covered in sweat and the images that kept playing in my head wouldn't allow me to go back to sleep, so I quietly got out of bed and went to the bathroom where I ran warm water for a bath.

I sank down in the warmth of the water and closed my eyes. Sleep didn't hold any of the comfort I had once felt in it anymore. Not since during the summer. Not since the dreams began.

Just five more minutes. Three. Two. Finally the clocks hand reached twelve and started to hum, letting everyone know that it was at last the end of the class. _finally. _I had been sitting at my desk, drumming my fingers on the wooden top, counting down the minutes until class would be over. I am usually very attentive during lessons and to busy to even think about being bored. But History of Magic was just different. Never in my entire six and a half years at Hogwarts have I been able to interest myself in the subject. And believe me, I have tried. But it really doesn't help that Professor Binns has _the most_ monotone voice on the planet. At least I try to appear as though I am paying attention. And that is more than I can say for most of the students in surrounding me.

As soon as the clock rang everyone jumped from their seats and started to push their way toward the door. I wasn't far behind them. While most people went back to their respective common rooms I made my way toward the Library. I was almost to the last page of a book I was reading and wanted to finish it. I never hardly check books out of the Library because I like reading in the silent solitude of the back of the library. Hiden behind shelves of dusty old books I found I could read without any one bothering me.

"Ah.." _Ok, that hurt. What the crap? _I looked up to see that I had ran smack into the king of Hogwarts himself, Sirius Black, Locale heart throb._ Well, this is embaressing._

"I am so sorry. I wasn't really watching where I was going." I stuttered grabbing up my books in a hurry. It proved to be a little more difficult considering I still had all of my books from History of Magic and DADA class plus my journal, which I made sure I grabbed first. _Why did I not take my books back to my dorm after class like a normal person would do?_

"Here let me help." He said picking up my DADA books.

"Thanks." I said getting up. When I stood I found myself looking strait into his incredible steel gray eyes. _Wow, he is so hot. No wonder almost every girl in school is in love with him._

"No problem," He said smiling "Lily Evans, right?"

_He just smiled at me... and he knows my name... _Snap out of it Evans! Your not some hormone driven bimboo. Why.. are.. you.. acting.. so ditsy!

"Oh, yeah. Thats me." I said lamely after noticing I was staring at him and he was looking back at me oddly waiting for an answer.

"Your Sirius."

_That was lame. He knows who he is Lily! At least I should hope so._

"yeah."

A bit of an awkward silence passed before I finally said " Well, I better be getting to the Library."

"I'll walk with you." He said.

weird...

"Er..Ok."

"So...Lily, we've never really talked much in all these years we have been in the same house, whats going on in your life?"

"Well, not much, I got elected president of the Charms Club last week. I mean, some things happened over the summer and stuff, but I don't really like to talk about it." I answered lamely.

_Actually, I _need_ to talk about. I just wont let myself._

"Oh, well Congrats! I have never actually been to a Charms meeting, but I'm sure its a big honor."

"Yeah, whats going on with you?" I asked wanting to keep the conversation going, and surprisingly being genuinly interested.

"Well, I am Quiditch captian this year. And, just the usual you know, pulling pranks, parties... You probably don't think much of me, I know how serious you are about school and things."

"Oh, no I just think that you are acting like a normal seventeen year old guy. Your hillerious, and make alot of people happy. I think thats pretty great. And captian? Congrats to you too." I smiled at him surprising myself a bit.

He just smiled back at me. You know, maybe hes not so bad afterall.

"Sirius! We have been looking for you all over. Come on, you know what we had planned before dinner." James said as he and the rest of the maraduars came around the conner of the corridor and spotted his friend.

"Yeah, ok I'm comeing." He told his friends. Then looking back at me he said "I'll catch you later. We should talk more often."

"Yeah, see you." Then he was gone.

A/N: Hey, I hope you all liked it! It was a fun chapter to write. Especially the dream, which does play a huge role in the story. And don't worry this is still a L/J fic. Please review! I love reviews...and I need to know if ya'll like it enough for me to keep posting. And I should be updating again really soon because well, im on summer break so I have plenty of time, and I am really excited about this story and have a lot of ideas! I keep getting attacked by plot bunnies!


End file.
